Earth Angel Lore By Bubbleybear
by Words of Love for Meli
Summary: The last time we heard from Edward, they were celebrating their daughter's third birthday, (although she thought she was five), and Bella surprised him by letting him know he was going to be a father again. We're catching up with them, a couple of years later.
Lorraine Bubbleybear Juillerat

B&E

Earth Angel Lore

The last time we heard from Edward, they were celebrating their daughter's third birthday, (although she thought she was five), and Bella surprised him by letting him know he was going to be a father again. We're catching up with them, a couple of years later.

~*~HS~*~

Over the last couple of years, Bella and I had settled into a comfortable routine between being part of the Volturi and Bella's work with her Granma Didy to help replenish the earth. We always made time; first for our little girl Reggie, and then when we added our son, Charlie, affectionately known as Chuck. They never went to bed without knowing how loved they were.

We were fast approaching Reggie's fifth birthday and we were trying to decide what kind of education she was going to receive. We couldn't decide if she was going to be tutored by her Aunt Heidi, Didy's third child, or if she was going to Angel School up in Eden.

And the reason we couldn't decide was due to her heritage. She should have been an Earth Angel, as she was the first-born and a girl; but she seemed to be more vampire than Angel and hadn't grown any wings. I didn't know that I wanted her that far from home every day even though she'd be in the safest place ever, but she was my little girl and I wanted her where I could see her.

We were working on the theory that because she was part vampire she couldn't be an Earth Angel. It might have to skip a generation until Reggie had children, who would be less vampire than she is. The fact was that not even the Elder Council of Angels could tell us. They either didn't know or were sworn to secrecy by the Gods.

That was until we reached the night before her birthday, exactly twenty-four hours to be precise.

We were having a lounge around the house day because we knew the next day would be extremely busy with Reggie's birthday party and we wanted to be well rested. Chuck was waddling around in all his chubby baby glory, following his sister because he absolutely adored her, and she right back.

They were playing a game of hide and seek, where Chuck was 'it' when Reggie screamed out in pain from her hiding spot causing not only her brother but her mother and myself to come running over to her.

Bella and I landed at the same time next to our daughter who was laying on her front in tears, my back giving a spasm in two places when I did, which was weird.

' _What's wrong, Edward?'_ Bella must have seen my face.

"Doesn't matter, Reggie is what matters right now."

She nodded. "Baby girl, what is it?"

"My back, mommy!" she screamed. "It hurts!"

I almost broke down in tears with her. I felt like a complete failure. Here I was her big bad vampire daddy and I couldn't prevent her from hurting. I would have taken it gladly, even gone through the pain of my change again if it would only take away her pain.

"Weggie, Weggie, Weggie," Chuck chanted as he came around the lounge, having finally caught up with us. "Wot's wong wif Weggie?"

"I don't know Chucky," I crooned as I picked him up. Bella cradled Reggie to her on the floor. "But we're going to go and call Grampa Charlie, okay?" I looked down at Bella as I said this to see that she was looking up at me with tears in eyes.

' _Thank you, baby. I need him as much as she does.'_

"Me too, love. Me too."

I took Chuck outside with me to call Charlie. I could still hear my baby girl's wails and they pierced me right through the heart. I was helpless, and that's not a feeling I dealt with well. Bringing up my wrist, I called him on the communication device hoping that he wasn't busy.

" _Edward? And Chucky! How's my favorite little guy?"_

"Gampa thewes somefing wong wif Weggie!" Chucky told him before I had a chance to explain.

I could see the worry come over him when Chuck's words registered. _"What's going on, Edward? What's wrong with Reggie?"_

"I don't know," I whined. "They were playing hide and seek when all of a sudden Reggie screamed out in pain. Bella and I got to her as fast as we could and found her sprawled out on the floor in tears!"

" _It's okay, calm down Edward. Was she on her front or her back? Did you experience anything?"_

I was brought up short when Charlie asked the second question, but I answered him anyway. "She was on her front, and complaining of back pain when Bella asked what was wrong," then more slowly. "When I knelt down beside her, I felt two spasms in different locations, both near my shoulder blades. Why Charlie, what's going on?"

" _I'll explain when we get there; just know it's nothing to panic about. Renee, Alison and I will be there as soon as possible."_ He hung up the device before I could say anything else.

Chuck leaned over and grabbed my wrist, "Gampa? Where he go?" He asked looking up at me.

I chuckled a little. "He had to hang up, so he could come for a visit with Granma and great Granma."

"Yay!"

That was when Reggie cried out in pain once more.

"Weggie!" Chuck wriggled, wanting to be put down. I placed him on the ground and followed him through the house as he made his way back to his sister's side. He plopped his little butt on the floor and reached out for one of her hands.

"Careful my little man," Bella warned. "She may squeeze too hard."

"Is okay. Imma big boy, I help."

' _Did dad give you any idea on what's happening?'_

I shook my head as I sat on the floor, pulling Chuck into my lap. "No, but he, your mother and Alison are all on their way down. He'd said he'd explain it then."

"Okay." She breathed. "Let's get her up to her room and off of this uncomfortable floor."

I nodded placing Chucky on his feet before standing and carefully pulling my baby girl into my arms. I kept her lying face down because her back was still hurting; I could still feel a twinge in mine every other time she screamed.

I hoped Charlie would get here soon.

~*~HS~*~

Not long after I put my crying daughter to bed, and she fell into a fitful sleep, did Charlie and the others knock at our villa door. Although I got a surprise when I found Didy there as well.

Before I could invite them in, Reggie screamed out again from upstairs and they forced their way in the door. I followed behind as they practically ran to her room.

"Daddy!" Bella scrambled up and into her father's arms, once again making me feel useless. I had nothing to give my girls; it seemed they didn't even want my comfort. "Oh no, Edward! No that's not it at all." Bella stated with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." She cried as she ran into my arms.

I held my wife, as my daughter cried out again, with poor Chucky taking the brunt of her squeezing. But he was a trooper; he held her hand and patted her head, anything to try to make her feel better.

"What's going on Charlie?" I asked while watching Didy, Renee and Alison scramble around the room and house collecting things like blankets, flannels, sheets and warm water. "What's happening to my girl?"

He sighed. "It seems we're seeing a new version of Earth Angel Lore."

Both Bella and I gave him looks stating that he had better explain.

"When Angels are born, they don't have any wings. During the first twenty-four hour period, they grow them in, and it's very, very painful," He started. "We all thought that because she was part vampire that the gene would skip a generation, and start with her children. It looks as if we were wrong."

He then grabbed a pair of Reggie's scissors and cut two long slits into the top she was wearing, and then beckoning us closer.

"It seems that when an Earth Angel is part vampire that her wings don't come in straight away. They wait until the time is right. That, or they've been growing all this time, and now it's time for them to break free. Because her skin is harder, it's probably going to hurt more." He gestured to Reggie's back.

Bella and I looked down to see the beginning of two slits trying to form, right where Bella's would be. Bella gasped, before covering her mouth and bursting into tears. I pulled her closer to me, trying to offer the comfort she so desperately needed.

"You said you felt twinges, Edward?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, exactly where those would be…why?"

"As a father, you feel useless, right?" I nodded. "You wish you could take the pain your wife suffered in childbirth?" Again, I nodded. "Well, you couldn't do that, but this, this is what you are doing for Reggie. Every father feels when their child's wings come in; you take some of the pain that she feels onto yourself. You'll probably find that as it wears on, that pain will increase, because hers will. Trust me, this I remember."

Bella leaned up and gave me a kiss before she made her way back to our daughter, taking Chucky's place. I felt better knowing that I was taking some of the pain for Reggie, I just wish it would be more.

"Edward?" Alison called, as she came in with the bowl of water. "I know that Chucky wants to help, but I think it might be best if Heidi and Demetri take him back to the castle. This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

"Okay. Come on Chuckster; let's go see if Aunt Heidi can come get you." I reached down to pick him up, but he fought me on it.

"No dadee, no. I wanna say wif Weggie!"

I pried his hands off his sister. "I know you do bud. But I think it might be best for Reggie if you're having some fun, okay?"

"Weally? Buts I wanna help."

"And you're a big, brave boy for that. We just think it might be helpful if Reggie doesn't have to worry about scaring you."

He nodded. "Otay, Dadee. Buts let me give Weggie a tiss." I leaned him down from his perch in my arms so that he could give Reggie a kiss, then his mother one, before I took him out of Reggie's room.

I walked over to his room to pack him a small bag and called Demetri who said he would be right over to get him.

I opened the door when he knocked, only to find both him and Heidi ashen-faced because Reggie had screamed out as I had done so.

"Thank you, for this."

"You're welcome, Edward. Is she going to be okay?" Heidi asked.

"She will be once her wings break through. Hoping for a boy now?" I asked as I leaned down to give her belly a rub. It seemed that Eden was in need of more angels because Heidi had announced her pregnancy just this past month.

"We don't care," Demetri beamed, ever the proud papa. "Even if we have to go through this, the baby will be worth every minute."

"That they are," I agreed handing over Chucky. "Be good, little man. And we'll see you here for Reggie's party tomorrow."

"Otay, Dadee. Lubs you."

I kissed his cheek. "Love you, too."

As soon as the door was closed, I was back up those stairs and helping Bella with Reggie, as much as I could while the others cooled her face down with soft wet cloths but washed her back with warm ones.

The following twenty hours were harrowing. Because it wasn't her pain that increased, it was mine.

It seemed that to stop her from having more pain than her body could handle, the more her wings started to appear, her pain stayed steady, and mine increased. So much so, that I had to crawl off the bed and away from my girls in case I accidentally gripped too hard. Poor Bella didn't know what to do, she wanted to help our daughter, but she wanted to comfort me.

"Please, Edward. Let me help." Bella pleaded.

I shook my head. "You stay with Reggie," I growled out her name as another pain ripped through my back. "I'm all right, Bella. I can handle it."

She started to crawl towards me. "It's not about handling it, it's about being there for you."

"No, Bella. I'll hurt you."

She stopped, looked at me, and then did something that will stay with me forever. She called Jasper to come and help me through it.

The whole Cullen family had moved to Italy not long after Reggie was born. Esme didn't want to miss out on her grandkids and she missed us. The rest of them were the same. In addition, Emmett and Rose wanted our kids to grow up together.

As soon as Jasper heard what was happening he agreed to come straight away, and in the trip across, he brought Emmett as well.

"What are you both doing here?" I asked through another growl because the pain was almost constant.

"You've helped us so much over the years," Emmett began. "Now it's time for us to help you."

And that's what they did, for the remainder of the time Reggie's wings were forcing their way from her back, they held me, let me squeeze their hands as hard as I could, until the pain subsided around the twenty-hour mark.

At one point, I thought I'd removed Emmett's thumb, I'd squeezed his hand that hard.

Once I'd regained my bearings from the pain, I looked over to see Bella with our daughter's head lying in her lap. Reggie was on her stomach fast asleep, completely exhausted with the most beautiful two-foot wings extending from her shoulder blades. They were as stunning as her mothers were.

Bella, Alison, Didy, and Renee were smoothing down the feathers because they were all over the place from her ordeal. I looked to Charlie for guidance on what to do next.

"That's it, Edward. She'll rest now, and leave her wings out for a few days so that she can get used to them. But next time, there will be no pain." Charlie explained while he sat down on the floor, exhausted.

Renee looked around at all of us sprawled all over the floor. "I think," she sighed. "That it's time for all of us to get some rest. Those that have houses nearby, please rest. Bella, Edward, take Reggie and go relax in your room. Alison, your father and I will spread out between the kids rooms and the lounge to get some sleep as well. Then we might be somewhat rested by the time we have to start setting up for Reggie's party."

"You don't need to worry about getting up," Emmett spoke. "I talked to Rose before I left with Jasper. Everyone else is going to come early and start cooking and setting up as quiet as possible so that you don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you, Emmett. Come on Edward. Grab Reggie, I want to sleep."

"Of course, love. Thank you, everyone." I picked up our sleeping daughter carefully before following Bella down the hall to our room. I waited until Bella was changed and in bed before placing Reggie in between us, then changing and crawling in with them.

It wasn't long until I nodded off with my girls. The day had completely exhausted me.

~*~UHS~*~

 _This year's party had been a huge success._ I smiled as I relaxed in the bath while I waited for Bella to say goodnight to the kids. Everyone had left Bella, Reggie and me alone for as long as they could. But once Chuck came home that ended. He couldn't wait to see his "Weggie" and to make sure she was all right.

He stopped dead in the door when he saw not only his mother's wings but Reggie's too.

"Oh Weggie, you gonna be able to fly like Momma?"

Reggie giggled. "One day, Chucky." She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Lubs you, Weggie. Now comes fly!" He pulled her out of our room, down the stairs and out the back door where people were setting up for her party. "Fly Weggie, Fly!"

Bella and I watched from our window as they ran around the yard together with Reggie flapping her wings and making her little brother giggle. She'd flap and then jump much to his enjoyment because he thought she was taking off from the ground.

' _It makes my heart happy to see their close bond.'_

"Me too, love. Let's go celebrate our first-born. She's earned it today."

' _She has. I guess we know what school she's going to now.'_ Bella laughed in her head.

"Guess so. But we'll discuss that later."

She looked at me through her lashes. _'I think the bath would be the perfect place for this conversation, later.'_

And so it was. After a perfect day celebrating our fist born it was now time to relax with a glass of wine, a warm bath, and conversation. We had some decisions to make but they were all good ones.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a naked Bella sauntering her way into the bathroom with two glasses of wine and a saucy smile on her face.

"Comfortable, baby?"

"I'll be much more so when you get your beautiful behind in here Bella."

Bella smiled as she placed the glasses on the edge of the tub before she climbed in and sat between my legs. _'Mmm. This is so nice after the last couple of days.'_

' _It is, my sweet. I guess we have some things to talk about.'_

Bella nodded. _'I think the school discussion is done, though. Reggie needs to be in the Angel School System.'_

' _She does, there's no doubt about it.'_ We continued to converse silently. It was what we did when we relaxed in the bath. It seemed we had a mutual agreement about that.

We talked Reggie, Chuck and whether moving to Eden was a good idea. We spoke at length about the commute, not only for me but for her, because she still had her work to do on Earth as well.

' _What if we stayed here but you took her to the rainbows every morning. We could organize for one of our family members to meet her in the rainbow room and take her to school.'_ I suggested.

' _Not on her first week.'_ Bella sniffled, which caused me to spin her around so I could see her face.

"What is it, sweet girl?" I asked aloud because I couldn't make sense of her thoughts.

"My baby girl won't be with me anymore!" she wailed, before bursting into loud sobs. "She's…growing…up…She's…not…my…baby…anymore!"

"Oh, Bella." I didn't know this was going to bother her so much. I pulled her to me and let her get it all out. Once she had calmed down, I spoke again, "She will always be your baby, just like luck Chucky will as he grows older. Nothing will ever change that."

She nodded but remained quiet, both in thought and in voice. Bella, now sitting sideways across my lap because our tub is just that wide, smiled against the side of my throat where her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Are you happy, Edward?"

I jerked back in surprise, her head popping up from its resting place, for us to look at each other.

"Of course, I am, what kind of question is that?" I asked rather harshly.

"Well, because it seems we're breaking Angel Lore all over the place lately and I wondered. Well that, and because I'm wondering if you're ready to do it all over again?"

That question made me pause because she'd asked me that very same question three years ago when she told me about being pregnant with Chucky.

"Bella are you saying what I think you're saying?" my hand landing on her belly.

She smiled that beautiful smile, the one that captured me when we first met, the one I'll love forever because it's just mine.

"I am Edward. The Gods have seen fit to bless us with another miracle. Now please, are you happy?"

I could see that she wasn't asking about our life, she was asking if I was happy she was once again pregnant. "If I were any more joyous, sweetheart, I'd be floating. I can't wait to do it all over again."

With that, I pulled her to straddle my lap and show her just how happy I was.

My life was perfect.


End file.
